Mother and Daughter Quarrels
by Lucystories
Summary: Fiona knows she isn't the best mother deep down, but sometimes she needs a little painful reminder to remind her of what kind of mother she truly is. Not the best at summaries, but first story so tell me what you think. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND DO NOT OWN AMERICAN HORROR STORY.
1. Chapter 1

"For heaven's sake Delia. Why don't you put down those damn plants." The reigning Supreme said as she held tightly a glass of whiskey in her hand, entering her daughter's haven. "All you're doing is wasting your time." Fiona stated curtly as she took a rather large gulp of her whiskey.

Cordelia's body stiffened at the sound of her mother's voice behind her. Oh how that voice could make her blood boil. Cordelia wondered how many children could say that about their mother and not feel an ounce of regret. The headmistress sighed heavily before turning around to face the woman who had not only given her life but, made it more miserable every passing day. "And just why do you waste your breath on me when you know you don't really care?" She inquired with her voice rising with each word.

Before answering back the Supreme brought her free hand with her well-manicured nails to the side of her face right above her lips. "Oh I care." She replied in an almost calm voice bringing her hand down. "I care that you are wasting your powers here." Fiona continued this time with her voice raised in a stern manner. "On these _'herbs.'_' She said plucking a leaf off a nearby plant harshly. She then let out a cruel chuckle and dropped the leaf to the floor. "You might as well not have powers at all."

That last statement drove Cordelia to the edge. She was growing so tired of her mother pushing her around. Cordelia had lived her life pretty much alone and without her mother and she sure as hell could live without her. How sweet that day would be. A life without Fiona ever. The headmistress slammed her hand down on the table on the side of her and stood up. "God damn it Fiona! Do one of us have to be dead for you to finally leave me the hell alone? And it's clear that you aren't going anywhere. So it might as well be me!" She said almost yelling at the woman in front of her.

These words sparked something in Fiona, but of course she wouldn't show it. It would just show weakness in her and she wouldn't have that. The blonde Supreme finished off her whiskey in one swallow. Only to raise her glass up towards her daughter. "Damn right I'm not going anywhere." And with that Fiona left to go back to the main house. Once back and alone in the kitchen she slammed the glass down and poured more whiskey into it. Fiona leaned against the cabinet replaying Cordelia's last sentence in her head. _"So it might as well be me!" _ Those words brought some kind of defeat to Fiona. Deep, deep down she knew she was a horrible mother. A mother her sweet Cordelia didn't deserve, but what she told herself was that there was nothing she could do to change that. So they just had to deal with it, but that was just something Fiona told herself. Cordelia's words not only brought feelings that Fiona didn't like. It brought back a painful memory. A memory where she almost lost her Delia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Don't Test a Teenager

_1990_

"_Cordelia Dearest, dinner is ready. You are already 10 minutes late." Mrytle Snow said softly in front of Cordelia's door. She had come to check up on one of her favorite students after she had being late for their usual dinner. It wasn't like Cordelia to be late like this. Mrytle with a flick of her wrist opened up the bedroom door since she didn't get an answer. The red head walked into the room to see steam coming from the bathroom door across the bedroom. She could hear the running of water behind the door. "Cordelia?" She called out again starting to get nervous from not hearing a response. Again with another flick of her wrist the bathroom door swung open. The second Mrytle looked in she gasped and covered her mouth with her gloved hand. "Delia!" she shrieked finding Cordelia fully clothed in the bath tub soaking in blood and water. Both of her wrist were slit almost going up to her elbow. _

Fiona stood in the kitchen looking into space before inhaling another glass of whiskey. She then pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a long drag she put the crystal glass down and flicked the ashes of the cigarette on the floor. Cordelia's last sentence to her made Fiona remember that phone call she got all those years ago. The first time she ever rushed to be at Cordelia's side. It was a shame that the first time had to be because Cordelia had chosen to try to take her life at only 16.

_The all mighty Fiona had once again seduced an older man. Fiona liked to think of herself as a sexy vixen that could have any man she wanted. The Supreme none the less took the power of the supremacy as the most fulfilling thing she had ever had. _

_The Hotel smelled of the cheap cigarettes and liquor . Fiona and her chosen man for the night was about to spend the night in love making when for the fifth time her phone rang and was about to go unanswered. When Fiona in extreme annoyance picked the phone up. "What in the hell…" Mrytle Snow's frantic voice cut her off. "Cordelia's in the hospital…She tried to commit suicide." And at that Fiona hung up on her. At the time the unnamed man was kissing her neck so she waved her hand and sent him flying off of her. Fiona left the room in a hurry without another word. _


	3. Chapter 3

_It didn't take long for Fiona to get to the hospital. Once in the hospital she walked straight pass the nurse's station causing one of the nurse's to stop her. "Excuse me ma'am but you can't pass without checking in." Without hesitation the Supreme used concilium to get inside of the nurse's mind. Not even caring who saw her. "Now tell me. Where is Cordelia Goode's room?" The nurse pointed down the hall across from them. "R-room 233." Fiona smiled. "Thank you…" She read the name tag of the nurse before finishing her sentence with a sly smile. "Maggie. Now before I let you get back to work. Cordelia's room will not be disturbed for the next hour and I, her mother, was here the whole time she was." Fiona added before giving Maggie her free will back and then headed to room 233. _

_Fiona could hear Myrtle singing some shit lullaby when she entered the room. "I beginning to think you were never going to come." The red headed woman said without looking up and pausing her song. She had her hand holding on to the hand of the bed ridden teen witch before her. The blonde ignored her and walked towards her daughter who was all connected to different machines who's beeping filled the room. "Oh my sweet Delia, why so stupid." She whispered as she looked over her sixteen year old daughter. _

_Cordelia was asleep, resting from the blood lost. Her wrist was bandaged and on top of the thick blanket that was placed on her by one of the nurses. Myrtle took it upon herself to pull up the blanket so Cordelia didn't get cold. She snorted when she heard Fiona, making Fiona look up at her with an annoyed expression. "Don't act as if you weren't the cause of this." Myrtle said boldly as she sat back into her chair next to the hospital bed. _

_Fiona glared at Myrtle's words. "My fault? Lets not forget who was supposed to be supervising her at the time!" She shot back. She could see Myrtle's anger grow from this and she wasn't going to lie. It pleased her to see Myrtle all flustered like that. _

"_How dare you accuse me!" Myrtle said at the point of almost yelling. How dare Fiona accuse her for not watching Cordelia enough. She was like a daughter to her. Myrtle took the mothering position in Cordelia's life the second Fiona dropped her at the academy. "I'm not the one who abandoned my child the first chance I got! If anything all of Cordelia's suffering was caused by you dear." Myrtle said in her clam soft voice towards the end. _

_The Supreme sighed angrily and looked down at her sleeping daughter. "I'm going to go get Delia something to eat. I'm sure she will be famished when she wakes. When I come back I want you to be nowhere in sight." Fiona's words were filled with venom. Myrtle was about to protest when Fiona made the door slam open. The hospital room then fell to a silence expect for the beeping of the machines. _

Fiona was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a door close. She looked to see Cordelia coming in. Cordelia glanced towards her mother and then looked away to make her way to her office. Fiona sighed softly once her daughter was out of the room and flicked her cigarette into the sink of the kitchen before walking upstairs into her room. When the blonde made it into her room she closed the door in silence. She sat on the bed and rubbed her hands together lost in her memories.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Understanding

1990

Fiona didn't go back on her word. Not long after she went out of the room she went into the hospital's cafeteria to get Cordelia a small turkey sandwich. She was pretty sure of herself in knowing that she had saw Cordelia make a turkey sandwich one time. Fiona was sure her daughter liked it.

Once back in room 233 Fiona smiled to herself. Myrtle was a smart woman. That red head was out of sight when she got back. Filling now confident Fiona sat down in one of the chairs in the room and put the sandwich on a transportable table next to the hospital bed. It was like Fiona didn't notice that it took her daughter to nearly take her own life for her to actually be somewhat caring towards Cordelia.

Cordelia's eyes began to move under her closed lids. She caught mother's attention when her breathing began to change. Fiona got up and walked over to the bed in hoping that Cordelia would soon wake. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to her suicidal daughter. It had been a while that she had even seen her daughter. Fiona would only rarely drop in on the academy every once in a while. For her own selfish reasons of course. How would Cordelia react to seeing her and not her all loving Myrtle Snow?

Cordelia's chest rose high as she inhaled a large breath before exhaling. With that the young blonde's eyes flickered open. At first it was as if she was in a daze before realizing she was in a hospital bed. Her hazed eyes scanned the small room , before landing on the Surpreme.

Cordelia's eyes filled with tears when her eyes met her mother's. "No…no…no" She sobbed. Fiona didn't know what the hell to do. So she did what she did best, tried to control. "Oh Delia stop crying." Fiona said in an almost non emotional stern voice. This only made Cordelia cry harder. Cordelia's non stopping tears stung Fiona in the weirdest way.

Fiona sighed in stubbornness and went to touch her daughter's upper arm. Cordelia jerked away from her mother's hand and stared at her as tears slowly ran down her face. This angered Fiona and pulled her hand away. "Why must you make this harder than it already is?!" She lashed out backing somewhat away from the bed.

"Why are you even here?!" Cordelia answered back harshly. "Does it really take for me to almost die for you to come and act like a real mother?" Cordelia watched her mother as now angry tears began to flow from her eyes.

Her daughter's words hit her unlike anything she had ever heard. "If I wasn't a real mother then why did I always made sure you got the best to be the best you could be? You are a Goode woman. Delia you are made to do so many great things." Fiona said with full confidence.

The young witch snorted at her mother's words. Almost finding them cruel in the situation she was in. Look at her, all connected to machines because of her failed attempt of suicide. Everything to her that she did was a failure. "Yes because abandoning me at the academy the first chance you got was just for my wellbeing." Cordelia shot back with a hurt expression.

Before Fiona could say anything back a nurse walked in. "Alright time for some more pain medication." Another nurse, different from the first one Fiona walked into, said with a rather bright tone. Fiona stared her down and Cordelia wiped her face making sure all the tears were gone. The nurse looked around and tried not to show that their expressions made her feel a bit awkward.

Fiona glanced back at her daughter and walked past the nurse making her way to the door. "I'm going smoke, I'll be back." Mostly directing the statement to Cordelia to let her know their conversation wasn't over.

Fiona lit a cigarette once outside in front of the hospital. Taking a long drag and letting the ash fill her lungs. The warm New Orleans winds whipped around her gracefully as she folded her arms. _'Why does Cordelia have to be so damn complicated' _she thought looking around while she smoked her cigarette. A bright flashing neon sign caught her attention, it read 'Bar'. Fiona was so temped to go and grab her a couple of shots of vodka, but she knew she had to stay with her daughter. She knew her daughter needed her in one of her weakest moments and in the back of her mind she didn't want to leave Cordelia alone.

After Fiona finished one more cigarette she made her way back to Cordelia's room. When she opened the door Fiona saw Cordelia walking back to her bed. She looked as if she was about to fall. Cordelia looked so weak and fragile, more than usual to Fiona. The Supreme walked towards her daughter and began to try to help her lay back down.

"I'm fine" Cordelia let out dryly as her mother helped her to the bed. As always she was trying her best to look strong in front of her mother.

"If your fine, I'm not a smoker." Fiona replied sarcastically as she laid Cordelia back in bed. "Now before you pass out again, eat this." She handed her daughter the sandwich she picked up earlier for her. "Last thing I need is to call another one of those god awful jolly nurses in here, because you passed out." Fiona said sitting back down.

Cordelia looked at the sandwich Fiona had handed her and then slowly looked back up at her mother. She made a disapproving face after her mother disapproved of the nice nurses that had been taking good care of her. Without saying anything she began to eat the sandwich slowly. Cordelia noticed it was turkey, one of her favorites, she wondered if her mother knew this, or better yet if she even bothered to know and was just coincidence.

It didn't take long for Cordelia to eat most of her sandwich. It was hard for her to eat the whole thing, because she wasn't that hungry. The room stayed quiet while she ate, and when she was done she placed the rest of the sandwich on the transportable table. The young blonde glanced down at her gauze covered wrist and it hit her with realization. She felt her body go numb and tears began sting her eyes, threatening to come out. Why did she have to still be alive? The way she saw it, there was no reason for her to be alive she was a waste of space.

Fiona looked over and saw the expression on her daughter's face. "Whats wrong now?" She asked seeing clearly Cordelia was about to start crying. Fiona had seen that face plenty of times. She didn't understand what could be wrong. Cordelia now had a second chance of living, she should be grateful.

"Stop acting like you care!" Cordelia yelled out as her tears let themselves free. "From day one I was nothing but a failing mistake that has always got into your way. You act like you care, like I'm something important to you, but we both know I'm not and never will be!" The teenage witch yelled out to her mother as tears streamed down her face. "I'm nothing but a failure, everything I do is never good enough. I mean I couldn't even do this right." Cordelia let out as she help up both of her wrist as she kept crying to show her failed attempt of suicide.

Fiona for the first time in a very long time was silent at first with wide eyes. As if all of what Cordelia said was some kind of awakener for her. She had no clue her daughter felt that way and was almost speechless. How could she be so blind into not noticing? Fiona might have not been the best mom, hell she didn't even know she could be a mom, but she still loved and cared for Cordelia. She was her own flesh and blood, her own child. Fiona just had a special way of showing it in her own way.

Fiona stared there motionless and watched her daughter cry out before she gathered her thoughts and walked towards her daughter's bed.


	5. Chapter 5: A Mother's wish

1990

"Well I'm so sorry to cause you so much despair." There Fiona went again in her sarcastic tone, saying the wrong things to show her true feelings towards her daughter. It hurt her more than Cordelia would ever know that her own daughter felt that way towards her. Why was it so hard for her to tell her Delia how much she meant to her and how much she loved her?

"What do you want from me?! I tried my best to get you into a good school and looked after. I made damn well you had what you needed." The Supreme yelled back.

"You think it was easy for me to have a kid at the age I had you? I was alone and had to be strong for the both of us!" Fiona harshly patted her hand on her chest as she talked. Her eyes began to slightly water at their creases in frustration. This happened partly because Fiona didn't know how to show her emotions and also because she was showing emotion. Something Fiona didn't like to do.

Cordelia didn't stop crying at her mother's words and began to shake her head as tears violently fell down her face. The young blonde slowly rose her hands up to her face has her breaths came out staggered as if it hurt each time she took a breath.

Fiona couldn't take it anymore and bent over and pushed Cordelia's hands away from her and grabbed her daughter's face in her hands. "I don't want to ever hear you call yourself a failure again! Do you understand!?" The older blonde snapped with tear glistened eyes.

Cordelia sobbed as tears stung her cheeks while she looked up to Fiona. She nodded as she tried to suppress another upcoming sob as her mother held her face.

Fiona held on to Cordelia's face for a couple seconds longer looking into her daughter's eyes before she let go and backed up. She then hurried and wiped her eyes and sighed before slightly licking her lips. "Don't try anything like this again either. The world has enough of those over emotional teen suicides stories."

The Supreme sat back down and smoothed out her skirt. "Life isn't easy, start getting used to it."

Cordelia sobbed a little more as she wiped her swollen eyes to dry the tears and looked at Fiona. "W-where's Aunt Myrtle?" She had just realized she hadn't seen her Aunt Myrtle the whole time she was here. Cordelia was sure her mother had something to do with her not being here.

Fiona rolled her eyes and pulled out her pack of cigarettes and patted them on the end of her palm. "Probably hiding deep in that horrible god forsaken closet of hers." She was asking for one of her daughter's looks she always got when she talked bad about Myrtle in front of her.

The Supreme got up and walked towards the door of the hospital room. "I'll be back." Without saying anything else Fiona left the room and made her way again outside to smoke.

Outside Fiona lit a cigarette and held it close to her mouth before taking a drag. She glanced around her and saw a public phone on a tall post a few feet away from her. "Damn it." She said in annoyance before walking over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Myrtle answered on the other line in a soft hushed voice.

"_She_ wants you." Fiona answered without a greeting.

"I thought so..." Myrtle was about to prove herself right to Fiona before Fiona cut her off after she hung up.

After Fiona put the phone up she brought the cigarette back up to her mouth and took another long drag. It had been a very long night and all she wanted to do was take Delia and get the hell away from this damn hospital.

Pulling out another cigarette after throwing her first one to the ground, Fiona lit her second cigarette. She pulled it to her lips and inhaled while looking out into the city lights. It didn't take long for Myrtle to make her always fashionable arrival.

"I'm surprised the child lasted this long alone with you." Myrtle hummed in as she walked passed the Supreme.

Fiona blew her smoke Myrtle's way without saying anything back as the red head walked by to enter the hospital. She would deal with her later, but for now she wanted to focus on the sting of nicotine as it filled her lungs.

The Supreme had one more cigarette before heading back into the hospital room. It wasn't hard to see that Fiona hated the hospital. It was too much of a dreary and dead place, full of dieses and decay. It was everything she wanted to get away from.

Fiona got to the room and could hear the voices of Cordelia and Myrtle. She slowly approached the doorway and looked in without being noticed. Her daughter was smiling with Myrtle, it was clear that Myrtle was telling her something to cheer her up and it was working. Myrtle placed a soft hand under Cordelia's chin and smiled at her only making Cordelia glow and smile brighter.

This stung Fiona and she watched with pained eyes. How she wished she could make her daughter light up as Myrtle did. She wanted Cordelia to look at her as she did that disgusting hag. Just the thought of Myrtle being so close to Cordelia made her skin crawl. She wished she could make her Delia happier and make her see how much she meant to her. Myrtle was right; it was Fiona's fault her daughter tried killing herself.


	6. Chapter 6: You only have yourself

_**2013**_

Fiona sat on the edge of the bed where she slowly ran a hand through her fine blonde hair. Her memories were so vividly in her mind. She then brought her hand to her mouth and lightly placed her fingernails in her mouth while she looked over to the nightstand next to the bed.

Fiona scooted up the bed to where the nightstand was and opened the drawer. She sighed in frustration when she saw it was empty and forcefully closed the drawer shut. Fiona looked across the room to the bathroom door and got up off the bed.

Opening the door of the bathroom she went straight to the sink and above it was a mirror. The Supreme leaned over the sink and looked into the mirror. She was disgusted with the wrinkles on her face and how her face fell.

Fiona's expression filled with anger and she opened the mirror to the medicine cabinet behind it. She looked over all the bottles of pills and picked the one she was looking for. Fiona opened the bottle and placed a couple of pills in her hand. She then put them in her mouth and walked out back to the nightstand to grab the glass of water on it. Swallowing the pills she put the glass back down.

Fiona laid back down on the bed and rested her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes and wasn't long before she dozed off into a deep sleep.

Hours later the sun peaked through the window, shining right on the Supreme's face as she slept soundly. She moved her face out of the sunlight's path and grunted as she slowly woke up. Fiona rolled over in a dazed like state and looked up to the ceiling above her.

Fiona moved a piece of hair out of her face and rubbed one of her hands on her forehead. She sighed and glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. It showed it was pretty late in the afternoon.

_**1990**_

Sun filled the hospital room and made the room bright in the early morning. Fiona opened her eyes and stiffly moved up as she looked around the room. Myrtle wasn't in the room and Cordelia still slept as her machines beeped which each of her heart beats.

Fiona's back ached as she had spent the night on a somewhat long hospital couch on the other side of her daughter's room.

After she had got back from her cigarette break, she interrupted Myrtle and her daughter's little get together and suggested that it was time for Cordelia to go to bed to rest her weak body. Really she just wanted her daughter to stop spending time with Myrtle.

Fiona stretched her sore back and sat up straight, looking over at her sleeping daughter. She looked so peaceful, even if she was in a hospital bed connected to wires.

Fiona got up and walked over to the side of the hospital bed and looked down at her little blonde girl. Well she wasn't little anymore. Cordelia was almost a woman and Fiona knew that.

The Supreme was amazed how big her once tiny baby who screamed all the time was about to become a grown up in a couple years. She remember the little blonde girl with long lose curls that flowed over her shoulders every time she would come running to her mother when she wanted Fiona to read some pointless kiddie book. Well at the time Fiona thought it was pointless.

She should have read to her little Delia every time she came running. Which it didn't happen for long, after Fiona had harshly told her 'no' a couple times, the excited brown doe eyed girl stopped asking for her mommy to read her a story.

Fiona's facial expression softened as she reached down and softly pushed a few stray hairs behind Cordelia's ear.

"Oh Delia , I should have been there more for you." She whispered as she pulled her hand away. Cordelia only barley moved in her sleep as she felt her mother's touch.

Fiona stood there in silence for a few minutes more before Myrtle quietly came back into the room with a brown bag.

"Oh my, didn't think you would be up at this time of the morning." Myrtle said as she placed the brown bag down.

"What is that?" Fiona asked in more of a commanding voice as if she was telling Myrtle to tell her ignoring what she had said.

"Well breakfast for Cordelia of course. We aren't going to let her eat that revolting hospital food are we?" Myrtle replied back tilting her head slightly.

Fiona backed away from the bed and sat back down and crossed her legs. "She doesn't need you. Don't you have other matters to attend too?" She said in a sarcastic tone with a smile. "I remember that you do run that poor excuse of an academy. Now that I think of it, it has gone down poorly since you took control."

"That might be because the Supreme comes and goes on her own matters and could care less about her duties she has to fulfill." The red head defended in a calm manner as she walked towards Cordelia.

"My Supremacy has nothing to do with your shit commanding skills." Fiona let out a chuckle as she rubbed her hands together and watched Myrtle.

Myrtle didn't answer but instead began to rub Cordelia's hand. "Don't worry little bird. You'll be better soon." Myrtle whispered to Cordelia as she slept.

"Of course she'll get better, she's _my_ daughter." The Supreme said with pride, feeling the need to boast about it. Cordelia would get better because she was after all the daughter of the Supreme.

"You know she doesn't need you. She's made it through all of this and she'll make it through so much more." Myrtle murmured to Fiona without looking back up at her. What she was saying was the truth. "Cordelia is stronger than you think."

Fiona stayed silent and looked at the red headed woman as she hovered over Cordelia. She studied them closely. It wasn't that she agreed with Myrtle or even disagreed with her. She did know that those words made her mind distant in some way. It made her think and all she could do was stay silent. Thinking about the life her daughter had and still has.

Cordelia had a lot to learn in this world. A world where you have no control unless you have power. That's how Fiona saw it anyway, and that's what she lived by. Trust no one but yourself, because you will only have yourself to rely on for the rest of your life. That's how it always was and that's how it will always be.


	7. Chapter 7: Magic comes Naturally

**2013**

Fiona finally got enough strength to pull herself out of bed after spending about twenty minutes lying there looking up at the ceiling.

When she got up, her grand room seemed colder and lonelier than it did before. The feeling it gave her almost made her go back to bed, but she had no choice. She was not going to sit there in her dark room and waste her time moping around. She had better things to do. She told herself, but what?

Fiona got dressed in her usual black attire, a sliming black dress with black stockings and a regal pair of expensive black heels. After she got dressed she made her way down stairs, trying to make as little noise. The last thing she wanted was to hear her daughter's nagging about Fiona waking up so late in the afternoon.

Fiona got into kitchen to only walk in on Cordelia sitting at the table drinking tea and reading some book that Fiona could care less about. _"Damn." _ Fiona said under her breath in a whisper as she walked towards the counter.

Cordelia looked up from her book and put her cup of tea down. She had her reading glasses on with her bangs pulled back with a hair pin. She put her hands together on the table and looked straight at her mother.

"Finally awake? I'm guessing sleeping the day away is a good excuse to ignore your supremacy duties." Cordelia said with annoyance.

Fiona cursed herself for even coming into the kitchen. She had no idea why the hell she even did anyway. The slightest thought of food made her stomach sick with nausea. Speaking of which her stomach was turning at the moment.

Fiona put a hand over her stomach. "If I wanted to escape my duties, I promise you there are other things I could be doing my sweet Delia." She replied with sarcasm before turning around to search for a bottle of whiskey.

Cordelia sighed heavily with aggravation when Fiona turned around. Not wanting to deal with this she got up from her seat and picked up her book and cup and left the room to go in her office. To her the only safe place in this house.

Once Fiona knew her daughter was out of the room she turned around and clutched her stomach harder. Closing her eyes for a brief moment as she felt her stomach flip in pain. She leaned her body against the counter and took a deep breath.

The quietness of the moment was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Fiona grunted and took the small phone out of the pocket of her dress.

"_Is this Ms. Fiona Goode?" _A man's greeted on the other line.

"Yes, who wants to know?" Fiona replied with venom.

"_This is Dr. Edward from the hospital. Ms. Goode we have your results." _

Fiona put down phone and looked around to check if anyone was around.

She lowered her voice. "Go on Doctor, What is it?"

"_I don't like to tell patients this over the phone, but it seems as if you have cancer." _

Fiona's side was silent for a moment before Dr. Edward continued.

"_Look why don't you come by my office and we can sort out some things and get a plan together." _

"H-how long do I have before…The cancer…" Fiona didn't want to finish the sentence, but the doctor understood what she was asking.

"…_.About 6 months…"_ He said as sweetly as he could say it.

Fiona hung up phone, she didn't want it hear anything more about it. She was going to die, Fiona thought. _**No**_ she wasn't going out shriveled up in a hospital bed.

Fiona turned around to look for that whiskey she was looking for earlier when she saw that old hag standing there. Fiona rolled her eyes and folded her arms above her chest.

"What?" Fiona spat looking at the woman with a certain fire in her eyes.

"How long do you have?" Myrtle asked with a slight pleasure in knowing something that was clear that Fiona didn't want anyone to know.

Fiona's face fell for a moment. That bitch must have listened to her phone call. _'of course'. _The Supreme thought before answering her. "6 months." She said short and sweetly. "So I won't be here for long. I'm sure you will rejoice in joy when I'm gone, but I'm not going anywhere yet." Fiona added bitterly.

" Oh dear, I wouldn't do such a thing. You should know me better than that Fiona." Myrtle denied partly being honest. Fiona being gone wouldn't be such a horrible thing.

"And _do not _tell Delia anything about my condition. She doesn't need to know any of this." Fiona commanded with all seriousness. She not only didn't like the idea of her daughter seeing her in her weakest. Fiona also didn't want Cordelia to worry about her, she had other important things to deal with than her dying mother.

"I do believe the poor child deserves to know about her own mother." Myrtle said in good insight of Cordelia. She wanted what was best for Cordelia.

"No, She isn't strong enough. Cordelia would be better off not knowing." Fiona said sternly and pointed a finger at the red head. "Don't even get the idea to go behind my back and telling her. You'll regret it." Fiona went into defense.

Myrtle shook her head slightly. "You underestimate your daughter so much. She's so much stronger than you give her. I won't tell her, you have my word."

Something about Myrtle's words sent Fiona back into the past. Her words that she knew she had heard before sounded so fresh as if an old wound became fresh again.

Fiona stayed silent and gave Myrtle a cold look until the old woman left the room. When Myrtle did leave Fiona ran a hand through her hair and turned around to grab a bottle of whiskey that was in the back of one of the higher cabinets.

After pouring herself a glass of the hard liquor. Fiona walked to one of the main rooms. The room that was filled with the portraits of her predecessors. Fiona felt as their eyes followed her and judged her. Making her nervous as if those painting could see right through her.

She raised her glass to them. "Drink up ladies, to the un expecting end." Fiona cheered in with sarcasm with more meaning to her words than she showed. The Supreme swallowed the whiskey feeling the burn in her throat.

Fiona then sat down on one of the antique chairs in the room. She slouched down into the chair fighting the teary frown that threatened to show on her face. Losing the fight Fiona closed her eyes hopping to stop the tears from escaping, that too didn't work.

The older Blonde whipped her face and in a flash of anger she sat up. She was not going to feel sorry for herself. She had no time for that kind of nonsense. There had to be something she could do to rid her of this sickness. She was god damn Fiona Goode, nothing had stopped her before and nothing was gonna stop her now.

Fiona got up and poured her another glass of whiskey. The filled glass didn't last long.

Fiona had to think of something, anything that would help her.

Standing there thinking to herself a cold wind sent chills up her body and made her stomach churn again. She glanced over to an open window in the kitchen. Sighing she made the window close just by looking it.

That's when the idea came to her. "_Magic!" _Fiona said to herself. That was it, for god sake she was the most powerful witch there was. _'There has to be some kind of shit spell to cleanse my body.' _ The supreme thought as she thought out a plan. She had to get her hands on Cordelia's spell books.


	8. Chapter 8: Nose Bleeds

Sixteen year old Cordelia woke from a nap to find herself again a hospital room. She looked around the room to see she was alone. For some reason this disturbed Cordelia a lot to know she was alone and she could feel her heart speed up.

The young witch looked down and still saw all of the wires connected to her and her wrist bandaged. She looked around the room one more time in a panic before pulling the wires off of her and sliding off the bed onto the cold floor.

Cordelia was barefoot, but she didn't seem too noticed as she made her way out into the empty dark hospital hallway. She looked around looking for someone, anyone for that matter. Cordelia was alone and that was one of her biggest fears.

Her heart began to race as she walked down the hallway. It felt as if the hallway was getting darker and colder as she moved. Tears began to fall down Cordelia's face. Now she began to run as if something was chasing her.

"Fiona!" The teenage girl called out praying she would get an answer.

"Mom…Mom please!" Cordelia pleaded as she called out for her mother, which she rarely ever did.

Just then someone tapped her on her shoulder and Cordelia turned around to see her mother standing behind her.

Cordelia could finally catch her breath, but when she made eye contact with Fiona her face instantly stung and she flew to the floor. Fiona had slapped her daughter with the back of her hand sending her to the ground.

Cordelia grabbed her flushed red cheek with one hand trying to stop the intense stinging. She looked up to Fiona in complete shock. It had been so long since she had gotten slapped by her mother.

"Stop your crying! I had enough of your crying." Fiona yelled in anger watching her daughter on the ground. It was like the older blonde had snapped. "Stupid girl you have nothing to be sad about. You're weak, that's what you are!"

Fiona's words broke Cordelia's heart and now she could not stop the flow of tears as she stayed on the ground not even attempting to get up again. Her mother was right, she was weak.

"Cordelia wake up!" Fiona commanded as she stood over Cordelia's desk in her office. Cordelia had her head down and was sleeping over the paper work on her desk.

Cordelia gasped for air as her eyes opened. She looked around in a panic finding her mother standing over her frowning at her. It was just a dream.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? You look as if you just watched someone get murdered." Fiona commented with humor. "But I know sweet Delia wouldn't be dreaming of something that terrible."

Cordelia ignored her mother and brought the back of her hand up to her forehead and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "What do you want Fiona?"

The Supreme smiled and brushed back her blonde bangs. "Where are those spell books you are always wasting your time on?"

"Why do you need my spell books?" The headmistress questioned raising one of her eyebrows.

"None of your business, now where are they?" Fiona asked curtly in a defensive tone.

"I believe since they are my own books, it is somewhat of my business Fiona." Cordelia shot back not really in the mood for one of Fiona's antics.

Fiona sighed and clenched her jaw. "Fine if you don't want to tell me where they are, then never mind." The supreme replied as she began to turn around to leave Cordelia's office.

Cordelia sighed deeply. "They're over here." She said and made a drawer open without using her hands. She picked up three heavy old books with ancient words written all over them.

Fiona turned back around with a sly smile and walked back to take the books from her daughter's hand. But before Cordelia let Fiona take them she gave her mother a stern look and pulled the books away from Fiona's hands.

"I'm serious Fiona, take good care of these books." Cordelia said hoping her mother wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the coven's safety. That woman always had a way of making her selfish needs a problem to the entire witch coven.

Fiona rolled her eyes and snatched the books from her daughter's hands. "You have my word." She said sarcastically and scoffed. "You should really have more faith in me."

Fiona left after that with the spell books in hand. She was determined to use anything she could get her hands on.

After her mother left, Cordelia looked down at her paper work. She must have fallen asleep from her restless night before. Cordelia lately had been having trouble sleeping. It was usually because of Fiona's presence.

Cordelia almost forgot what it was like to not be able to sleep at night. It wasn't this bad since she was a teenager. Those were the bad nights. The nights that lead to that incident in 1990 when she was sixteen that still haunted her to this day.

Cordelia shook her head and put a hand on her forehead. Her mother's presence always did this to her. Fiona made her feel crazy, and that little dream she had earlier wasn't helping her feel better at all.

She pushed her black rolling chair away from her desk in frustration. She needed fresh air and she needed to get out of this house.

Cordelia made her way upstairs wanting to go grab her purse and sunglasses out of her room before leaving the house. While walking down the hallway to her room she passed Fiona's room and she could hear her mother's voice. Cordelia stopped to listen through the door.

Fiona tossed the first book to the ground after flipping through the thing once. There was nothing in it that could help her and this extremely frustrated her. She then grabbed the second one and began to look through it. Looking for anything that dealt with health or something of that nature. That one too didn't have anything. Now she was growing impatient and angry with the thought that she even had to do this. Fiona was once the picture health and beauty and now she was being told by some doctor that she only had six months to live.

"Jesus Christ!" Fiona blurted out quite loudly, tossing the second book harder causing it to make a loud thump when it landed.

When Cordelia heard the thump she walked in her mother's room without knocking. "What's going on?" She asked not being able to hide the humbleness of her voice when she talked.

Fiona shot her a look regaining her posture. "Didn't I raise you better to knock before coming in?" The Supreme asked as she bent down to pick up the third book.

Before Cordelia could answer she noticed blood coming from Fiona's nose. "You're _bleeding_." She said with alarm since in all her life she had never seen her mother have a nose bleed.

Fiona gave Cordelia a confused expression just before she felt the warm liquid run under her nose. Fiona dabbed three of her fingers under her nose and pulled it back to see crimson liquid covering the tips of her fingers. "Shit."

She hurried and covered her nose before the blood could drip anywhere else than on her. Turning, she walked swiftly to her bathroom to grab toilet paper to cover her still bleeding nose.

Cordelia made her way closer to the bathroom to look in on her mother. "What's going on?" She asked knowing something was wrong.

Fiona turned around and waved her hand. "Nothing, I'm fine." She assured whipping her nose as it slowly began to stop bleeding.

Cordelia watched her mother, feeling sorry for her. Not really knowing why. Fiona didn't even deserve her pity, but she couldn't help it. "Here let me help you…" She said as she went to reach to wipe a droplet of blood that fell on Fiona's arm. Before she was successful Fiona pushed Cordelia's hand back.

Cordelia backed up and had a hurt expressionon her face. She had no idea why she even tried to help the old woman that was supposed to be her mother.

Fiona looked at her daughter and instantly felt bad. What mother pushes their daughter away when they are trying to help them? "I-I'm sorry Delia…" Fiona again was reminded of what kind of mother she was and how Cordelia didn't deserve it. Fiona stepped closer to her daughter.

Cordelia stayed silent and examined her mother. Something had to be wrong, Fiona never had nose bleeds. Her eyes then fell upon the spell books that were on the floor and then it made sense to Cordelia.

"There is something wrong isn't there? Are you sick? Is that why you needed my spell books?" Cordelia questioned in a demanding tone as she watched her mother sit down in one of the chairs in the large room.

Fiona knew Cordelia was too smart for her own good. Fiona looked her daughter straight in the eyes. She wanted nothing more than a lit cigarette in her hand at the moment. How was she gonna get herself out of this one? To get her daughter off her back about this whole being 'sick' bullshit.


	9. Chapter 9: A Dying Woman

The roo m was dimly lit; the only source of light was coming from the small lamp that was on top of the nightstand next to Fiona's bed. Across the room Cordelia stood with her arms crossed. She demanded to know what was wrong with Fiona. She wasn't naïve and she felt she deserved to know. God knew the all the secrets that her mother kept from her and she wasn't going to add to the list.

Fiona sat there, slouched in a somewhat large chair, with a dazed look on her face. Though she was far from being in a daze. Fiona was caught in between rage and sadness. Rage because she was Fiona Goode, not some sick old woman and sadness because deep down she knew her time was coming.

So how was she going to explain this to Cordelia? When she couldn't even really put it in words herself. Fiona did what she did best and try to slither her way out like she always did.

"Don't you have more pressing matters to attend to? Like the fact this coven has turn to complete shit since you became Headmistress. Worry about those poor excuses for teen witches that live under this roof." Fiona pointed her finger out. "Starting with that…"

"Stop it!" Cordelia yelled cutting her mother off. "Stop bullshitting me. Stop treating me like child!" Her fist tightened up while she shook them in anger.

"I'm not a stupid little girl. I know something is wrong and you are going to tell me now!" Cordelia commanded as she yelled at her mother.

Fiona chuckled and threw her head back against the back of the chair. "I guess it's useless keeping it to myself now." She smiled flashing her teeth and raising her eyebrows. "I'm dying Delia."

The Supreme chuckled again in almost a hysterical way. Saying it only made it more real for Fiona. It made it sink in deeper and then her stomach began to knot up again as it did earlier.

Cordelia was taken back for a few seconds. Her mother's dying? Why the reality of it didn't even make Cordelia sad or shocked. The tenseness of her body before released and a crooked smile began to form on her face.

"All those times I said wanted you dead, I never thought it would come this quickly." Cordelia crossed her arms again. She knew her mother wouldn't last to much longer anyway, but in the back of her mind she just thought Fiona would never die. Just to be a constant torcher in her life as most things were.

Now it was happening and something about it made her happy, made a weight lift off her chest. Cordelia could now almost breathe freely without her mother's cigarette breath breathing down her neck 24/7. She couldn't wait!

Fiona interrupted her daughter's bliss thoughts by getting up from her seat and walking up to her. She walked getting close, only inches away from her daughter's face.

Cordelia locked her eyes with her mother's as she approached her. Naturally her back straighten out and her face serious with a twinge of annoyance as she looked at her mother.

"I'm not gone yet, and don't for one moment forget it." Fiona spat in all seriousness. "Now get out and don't forget to bring those damn books with you."

Fiona and Cordelia had a couple more seconds of eye lock before Cordelia was the first to look away and turn around to pick up the spell books.

"Good Night." Cordelia called out before leaving and closing the door behind her.

_**10:00pm**_

Cordelia, once she left Fiona's room, no longer felt the need to leave and get out. What she wanted to do was take a long and hot shower.

She walked back to her room in silence and went straight to her bathroom. Cordelia got undressed and looked at herself for a brief moment before getting into the shower.

The hot beads of water started to cover her body. Closing her eyes and sighing deeply she was caught up in her thoughts. Was Fiona really going to die? Cordelia thought this day would never come for her to see it. It didn't seem real, a life without Fiona brought peace to her mind. But for some reason why couldn't she feel this peace? She knew she had it, because her mind seemed to slow down since her mother told her the news, but why couldn't the rest of her body do the same?

Maybe because she was scared she actually believing her mother's words. Maybe Cordelia couldn't do this without her mother; maybe she wasn't strong enough for this coven.

Anger then filled Cordelia's thoughts. "No!" She fussed herself out loud. She wasn't going to let Fiona ruin her anymore. She could and she would do without her mother. Fiona was finally dying and it was Cordelia's time to prove herself.

There was a thick layer of steam in the bathroom before Cordelia stepped out of the shower. After drying and dressing herself. She put her glasses on and went back into her room.

Cordelia felt completely drained and was ready to go to sleep and hopefully tonight she could actually sleep better knowing her life with her mother would soon be over.

….

Fiona was then left alone again after Cordelia left. She looked around the room not knowing what else to do but then she remembered what she wanted the most the whole time she was with Cordelia.

She turned around and went to the side of the bed to pick up a cigarette. She placed it between her lips and lit it without a lighter.

Enjoying the comforting sting in the back of her throat Fiona sat back down on her bed. The sting even lessened the pain of the knotting feeling in her stomach. She didn't understand why her stomach was cramping so bad, but then it hit her.

Dropping the cigarette she ran to the bathroom and kneeled down in front of the toilet. Preparing herself to throw up she held on to the toilet with all her strength, but nothing came out.

Grunting in pain and sickness she slumped down wiping her mouth as if she had thrown up.

Fiona had enough of this and was ready to go to bed. She slowly regained her balance and took off her heels. She then walked over to the bed, seeing the cigarette she dropped before. Fiona put it out and laid down in bed.

The mighty Supreme had enough of this day and was ready to go to sleep and rest her newly aching body.

_**11:40 pm**_

Cordelia awoke gasping for air. Again she was having another nightmare and she was getting tired of it. In frustration she rolled over in her bed and grabbed her glasses ,on her nightstand, and put them on so she could see straight.

It took a few moments for Cordelia to actually sit up and try to get out of bed. She could see she was going to have another hard night of not sleeping. So this time she wasn't going to fight it, she got up put her silk robe on.

Cordelia made her way down stairs to the kitchen to make some tea. Maybe that would calm her nerves, but of course once she got into the kitchen that wasn't the case.

"What are you doing now?" She asked in aggravation as she walked in on her mother bending over looking deep into a cabinet. Of course the woman would be up, so Cordelia walked towards Fiona. What Cordelia didn't notice was that there was an empty scotch bottle on the counter that Fiona had finished off and now she was looking for more.

_**11:25pm**_

Fiona rolled over, her attempt to sleep was pointless. Laying there in complete silence for an hour and a half was driving her crazy.

Fiona finally got up and went into the bathroom to freshen herself up, but when she went in and saw her reflection. Something broke in her. She, for a short moment, didn't see that beautiful, radiant, and young woman anymore. She saw an old, dying, and disgusting hag.

The Supreme was fading into nothing. She didn't deserve this or anything this sickness was bringing her. Then it hit her again.

Fiona turned around swiftly and bent over the toilet. Yet again nothing came out and rage over took over her.

In anger Fiona gathered her strength and left the room. She went directly to the liquor cabinet. She didn't want to feel this way anymore, she wanted to feel alive.

Time passed and it didn't take her long to finish off a full bottle of scotch. It instantly numbed everything in her body and she could actually say she didn't feel sick anymore. But that wasn't enough. Fiona wanted more and she was gonna get it.

Fiona went back to the cabinet clumsily, looking for a strong bottle of, well anything at this point. She didn't care, and that was when she heard her daughter's voice.

Fiona picked up her hand and felt a little dizziness when she did. "Well hello to you too Delia."

Cordelia sighed, she could clearly see Fiona was intoxicated. "Why must you do this?" She asked going ahead and was going to take it upon herself to stop her mother from drinking anymore.

Cordelia went to go close the cabinet when Fiona stopped her. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" she questioned her daughter sternly with a glare.

"I think you have had enough for tonight." The headmistress replied in commencement of closing the cabinet.

Fiona hiccupped and started to laugh. "What? You never saw a dying woman drink her life away?"

Cordelia ignored her drunken mother, but before Fiona could continue she fell right into Cordelia's arms.

Cordelia grunted softly when her mother landed in her arms. She was aggregated and was now even more ready for her mother to die until she felt her mother's clumsiness turn into a tight hug.

Her body tensed up under Fiona's grasp as she hugged her daughter tightly as if she was gonna leave her.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Delia." Fiona slurred as her free hand began to pet the back of Cordelia's head. "I-I'm so sorry I'm such a shit-nothing mother."

Fiona was now crying and this behavior shocked Cordelia. She didn't know how to comprehend it.

"You don't deserve a mother like me." Fiona said breaking her tight embrace on her daughter. She looked her in the eyes and caressed Cordelia's cheek. "You're too much of a sweet beautiful girl."

Cordelia stood there silent. Not once in her life had she ever heard such things out of her mother's mouth.

She put her hand over her mother's and nodded. "I-I think it's time for you to go back to bed Mother." Cordelia softly whispered.

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. Life has been busy as ever. I just want to thank you all so much for the nice reviews. It means a lot to me and since it is my first story ,it's good to know what you all think. So please let me know what you think of this chapter! Again thanks! ;) **


End file.
